


Пусть весь мир подождет

by lachance



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Еженедельные пицца-вечеринки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пусть весь мир подождет

– Да что ты за ниндзя такой, – недовольно бормочет Гинтоки, притягивая к себе коробку пиццы за леску, – если даже не можешь бросить привязанный кунай так, чтобы за едой вставать не пришлось?  
  
– Лень тебя погубит, – наставительно и невнятно отзывается он, пытаясь прожевать кусок сладковатой от меда курицы, – и я спляшу на твоей могиле…  
  
– Самбу, – он срывает с коробки наклейку, обещающую только натуральные и свежие ингредиенты, и швыряет Зензо в лоб, но промахивается, – под испанскую гитару. Это была самая глупая из всех твоих идей.  
  
Он откидывается на спинку дивана, закидывая ноги на стол, с удовольствием пережевывая кусок пиццы. Зензо зачарованно смотрит на повисшие в воздухе тонкие нити сыра.  
  
– Вот ты свинья, – он говорит.  
  
Гинтоки прихватывает губами готовый упасть ему на колени кусок салями.  
  
– Заткнись, портишь все удовольствие.  
  
Эти еженедельные пицца-вечеринки давно доставляют Зензо больше головной боли, чем удовольствия, ширится на краю стола стопка седзе-манги, чудесным образом исчезают по одному старые выпуски «Джампа» с полок и сменяется одежда у коллекционной фигурки Коны-тян. Жизнь, только-только вошедшая в мирное русло, торопливо катится к чертям собачьим.  
  
– Строго говоря, – Зензо тянется, чтобы взять кусок пиццы из коробки, и едва не получает плотным картоном по пальцам, – это вообще мой дом.  
  
– Кого это интересует, – недовольно бормочет Гинтоки, вытирая кончиками пальцев сырный соус с уголков губ, и облизывая их, – если здесь есть пицца и «Джамп».  
  
– Дом там, где сердце? – Зензо поспешно отворачивается, просто не желая видеть, как блестящими пальцами он барабанит по собственному колену, потому что это выглядит отвратительно и… неудобно одновременно. Неудобно в том смысле, что от этого зрелища он ерзает, закидывая ногу на ногу, и обреченно качает головой.  
  
– Дом там, где «Джамп» и клубничное молоко, – он встает, направляясь на кухню, – которое я тоже принес.  
  
– Скоро нам придется пожениться! – Зензо кричит ему вслед, против воли широко улыбаясь, с губ рвется смех, и приходится поспешно откусить еще кусок пиццы.  
  
– Умрем толстыми, старыми и счастливыми, – следует с кухни ответ равнодушного неба.  
  
Возвращаясь, Гинтоки срывает полиэтилен с упаковки молочного коктейля, вставляет трубочку внутрь и обхватывает ее губами, с удовольствием закрывая глаза. Зензо нащупывает подушку и кладет ее на колени, упираясь локтями, потому что сидеть все еще не очень удобно, а прикрытие в виде коробки куриных ножек кончилось вместе с самими куриными ножками.  
  
На мерцающем от перебоев электричества экране начинается серия вечерней дорамы.


End file.
